El Familiar de la Ultima Voluntad
by juanvideo
Summary: Re- inicio de El familiar de Zero y continuacion de Hitman Reborn, han pasado 3 años desde la batalla de los representantes y Tsuna a cambiado, ahora tiene una vida "normal" pero durara poco ya que es llamado a otro mundo para ser el Familiar de Louis la Zero, ya que son mas parecidos de lo que aparentan. Acepto comentarios constructivos. Posible cambio a M por posibles limons
1. La ultima voluntad en otro mundo

**Acuerdo a la gente que estas series y mangas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: La última voluntad en otro mundo

Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, el jefe de Neo Vongola una antigua familia de la mafia la cual ha vuelto a ser una organización de vigilantes clandestinos que opera por gran parte del mundo, la gente debe pensar que debo estar en una base ultra secreta o algo así pero se equivocan, estoy viviendo en la casa la cual me he criado toda la vida con mi madre y…

- Tsuna despierta, o sino vas a llegar tarde a la secundaria- dijo Reborn venido de una patada en la cara tirando a Tsuna de la cama.

-¡Reborn, no tenias que tirarme de la cama, para eso está el despertador!- dijo Tsuna molesto.

-El despertador se daño así que vine a levantarte personalmente, además hacía tiempo que no lo hago- dijo Reborn.

-Tres años- dijo Tsuna un poco nostálgico, –ahora que lo pienso, ya no pareces un bebe sino un niño de seis años.

-Mejor preparase para ir a la escuela en vez de decir cosas sin sentido bueno para nada Tsuna- dijo Reborn seguido de una patada enviándolo al baño.

Unos quince minutos pasaron para que Tsuna pudiera salir de la casa y dejar de recibir las palizas de Reborn, después de un rato se encontró con Gokudera seguido de Yamamoto y Ryohey y sus típicas discusiones.

-Decimo le podría decir a Yamamoto que deje de actuar como un ignorante- dijo Gokudera molesto.

-Gokudera te he dicho que no me llames Decimo que me molesta- dijo Tsuna.

- Lo siento Deci.. Tsuna pero se me dificulta decir Neo Primo – dijo Gokudera.

-Entonces has como yo y dile Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Callate engerido! Deci.. Neo Primo es alguien importante por lo que necesita ser tratado como tal- dijo Gokudera.

- No te estreses Gokudera has como yo y vive al extremo- dijo Ryohey.

- No te metas Ryohey esto es entre Yamamoto y yo, cierto Neo Primo- dijo Gokudera.

-Chicos es mejor que se tranquilicen porque si siguen así va a llegar Hibari y- dijo Tsuna siendo interrumpido por Ryohey.

-El no nos da miedo Tsuna, cierto Gokudera- dijo Ryohey.

-Creo que por fin tiene razón en algo, ese amargado con complejo de policía no nos da miedo- dijo Gokudera.

-Pues deberías- dijo Hibari el cual estaba detrás de Gokudera

- ¡Hibari!- dijo el cuarteto al unisonó.

-Estoy patrullando los pasillos, así que si vuelven a causar problemas como la última vez no tendré compasión de ustedes, dile a tus subordinados que no causen problemas Tsunayoshi.

-Si- dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a- dijo Gokudera sin terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Tsuna .

-Déjalo así Gokudera, no importa- dijo Tsuna.

-Pero- dijo Gokudera molesto y un poco decepcionado.

- Sabes que no me gusta buscar peleas Gokudera, que yo solo peleo si es por mis amigos y el bien de los demás y menos vamos a pelear con un miembro de la "familia"- dijo Tsuna con una mirada seria.

Después de ese incidente todo fue muy tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo ya que se iba a reunir con una persona en secreto la cual era muy especial para él, después de sonar la campana el subió a la azotea en la que se encontró con Kyoko Sasagawa la cual lo recibió con un apasionado beso.

-Tsuna- kun tenía tantas ganas de verte- dijo Kyoko un poco sonrojada.

- Kyoko no hay necesidad de agregarle el kun solo dime Tsuna- dijo Tsuna.

-¿¡En serio!?- dijo Kyoko emocionada.

-En serio, en serio- dijo Tsuna.

- ¡Me haces feliz Tsuna!- Dijo Kyoko mientras lo abraza fuertemente seguido de un beso.

-Tsuna ¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a los demás de lo nuestro?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Acordamos ocultarlo hasta que Haru se vaya a estudiar en el extranjero- dijo Tsuna.

-Sí, pero creo que está empezando a sospechar, ayer podría haber jurado que me estaba siguiendo- dijo Kyoko.

En ese momento suena la campana desconcentrando a los dos amantes.

-¡Mierda las aulas quedan muy lejos!- gritaron los dos al unisono, después salieron corriendo a sus respectivas aulas sin olvidarse de su beso de despedida, al salir de la escuela Tsuna se quedo pensando en el momento del almuerzo, en que haría con respecto a Haru, alguien a quien le tenía mucho aprecio, tal vez no sea el bueno para nada Tsuna de hace 3 años, el que gano la batalla de los representantes y libero la maldición de su tutor, si, ahora es más fuerte, más inteligente más valiente pero todavía sigue siendo indeciso aunque no tanto como antes. De un momento a otro aparece Haru detrás suyo dándole un abrazo.

-Buenas tardes Tsuna- san- dijo Haru.

-Buenas tardes Haru- dijo Tsuna.-¿No deberías estar con Kyoko como todos los días?-

-Lo mismo digo Tsuna- dijo Haru un poco seria. Tsuna quedo impresionado por el comentario pero supo disimular su impresión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tsuna.

-No te hagas el tonto Tsuna siempre los veo juntos- dijo Haru todavía seria. Tsuna no sabía que hacer exactamente ya que podía estar hablando de él y Kyoko o de otra cosa de la cual no se acuerda o no tomo en cuenta.

-Me refiero a Gokudera y Yamamoto, desde hace tiempo los tres se regresan siempre a casa juntos, nunca te había visto ir solo a casa- dijo Haru. Tsuna sintió un alivio tan grande que se le escapo un suspiro.

-Tsuna quería preguntarte si podíamos pasar la tarde juntos- pregunto Haru sonrojada.

Tsuna también se sonrojo, ya que sabía que era una cita lo que ella quería tener, aunque iba a rechazarlo recordó que en dos días ella se iba a ir y que ha pasado tiempo desde que se vieron por lo que acepto. Pasaron un buen rato juntos; Haru le hiso comprar varias cosas, fueron al parque y comieron un helado juntos, también fueron al parque de diversiones aunque solo quería montar una cosa. La Rueda De La Fortuna. Tsuna dudo de hacerlo, pero quería darle a Haru un día inolvidable, además sabía que no iba a pasar nada si tenía fuerza de voluntad, la fuerza de voluntad a sido la que lo ha hecho ganar innumerables batallas, solo necesita voluntad para hacerlo asi que lo hiso.

-No es bonita la vista desde aquí arriba Tsuna- dijo Haru.

-Sí, es hermosa, nunca la había visto- dijo Tsuna.

-¿Nunca te habías montado en uno Tsuna?- pregunto Haru.

-No, la verdad no,- dijo Tsuna, lastimosamente era mentira, el había venido anteriormente con Kyoko, pero no precisamente a presenciar la vista.

-Tsuna te quiero preguntar algo- dijo Haru.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Haru- dijo Tsuna mientras contemplaba la vista.

De un momento a otro Haru lo besa, en ese momento Tsuna después de llevarse la sorpresa mira a Haru pero con diferentes ojos, no los mismos ojos de hace 3 años, ya no era la Haru infantil hiperactiva que conocía, ahora era una atractiva y madura Haru, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, Ella hacía que el corazón de Tsuna palpitara con fuerza, algo que solo lo había logrado Kyoko.

-Tsuna ¿Te gusto el beso?- pregunto Haru sonrojada, con una cara a la que nadie se le podía negarse.

-Sí, fue maravilloso- fue lo único que pudo responder Tsuna, la impresión y el gusto por ese beso fue tan grande que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en eso.

El regreso a casa fue muy silencioso ya que los dos estaban pensativos pero felices, dejando el detalle que Haru estaba recostándose en el hombro de Tsuna, no podían dejar de pensar en el beso hasta que llegaron a la casa de Haru.

-Tsuna- san gracias por salir conmigo esta tarde- dijo Haru tartamudeando.

-No lo digas como si hubiera sido un favor, lo hice fue por gusto- dijo Tsuna con un tono orgulloso.

Una sonrisa en Haru se coloco automáticamente seguido de un abrazo, el corazón de Tsuna comenzó a palpitar rápidamente pero para decepción de el Haru entro a la casa inmediatamente después del abrazo, Tsuna comenzó a pensar y cada vez estaba más confundido cuando por fin creyó haber resuelto una incógnita de dos años y medio, las dudas volvieron a surgir. Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio al frente de el un tipo de burbuja verde gigante al frente de él, el no sabía qué hacer, así que toco la burbuja como vio que no le pasaba nada metió la mano entera, un grave error ya que lo succiono.

Cuando despierta esta en un lugar extraño, como un campus, pero todos utilizaban capas además esta una chica de pelo rosa que le intenta hablar con él pero no entendía

-¿Ingles?- pensó Tsuna intentando adivinar qué idioma era, por un momento pensó en tomar sus pastillas de última voluntad, pero no parecían peligrosos, solo raros, además se estaban riendo por una extraña razón, cuando de un momento a otro esta chica de pelo rosa se le acerca y lo besa, Tsuna algo impresionado empieza a sentir que se quema, acompañado de un dolor incontenible en la mano, es como si treinta Reborns estuvieran maltratando la mano de Tsuna y cuando el dolor para el queda inconsciente.

Cuando despierta esta acostado en paja la cual está en una habitación, cuando despierta esta la misma chica de rosa que lo beso, Tsuna intento hablar con ella pero ninguno de los dos se entienden por lo que Tsuna intenta hablar con señas también, mientras tanto la chica relajadamente se desviste frente a él. Tsuna intenta mirar hacia otro lado pero la chica le lanza su ropa a lo que Tsuna se pone rojo y empieza a quejarse y hablar cosas sin sentido, después de unos segundos le explota la ropa en la cara dejándolo medio bobo en el piso.

-¿Que carajos acaba de pasar aquí?- se pregunta Tsuna mientras se levanta. –Parece que no tengo otra opción, no lo iba a usar pero no me dejas de otra- cuando Tsuna intenta entrar en modo última voluntad, entiende las primeras palabras de la chica.

-¡Te entiendo, te entiendo!- dice la chica.

-Dijiste que me entiendes ¿verdad?- se pregunto Tsuna para asegurar que no era su imaginación.

-Sí, te entiendo claramente- dijo la chica.

-Entonces todo este tiempo podías hablar mi idioma- dice Tsuna un poco molesto.

-Se supone que mi hechizo debía callarte, y no funciono- dijo la chica decepcionada, -En fin ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo Tsuna.

-¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?- pregunto la chica.

- En fin, lo que quiero saber es ¿Porque estoy aquí?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Por ser mi familiar obviamente- dijo la chica.

-¡¿Familiar?!- dijo Tsuna.

Después de unos minutos intentando comprender que estaba pasando, la chica le explico toda la situación aunque claro no les creyó ni un poco ya que aprendió a que todo tiene una explicación lógica.

-Entonces estoy en una academia la cual está en el país Tristan ubicado en el continente Halkeginia, además los familiares son seres que acompañan a los magos en toda su vida- dijo Tsuna.

- Sí, parece que al menos entiendes rápido- dijo la chica.

- Además la diferencia entre los nobles y los plebeyos son que los nobles pueden usar magia y los plebeyos no- dijo Tsuna.

- Parece que por lo menos no eres idiota- dijo la chica. –Además me llamo Louise de la Valiere, acuérdate bien del nombre de tu ama-.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Tsuna no estaba en la habitación, estaba escapando de la academia pues a nadie le gustaría estar atrapado con un par de locos o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba, para cuando ya estaba por salir del edificio se encontró con 2 estudiantes, parece que eran novios, la verdad no importaba, solo tenía que evitarlos para salir de ahí.

-Parece que solo tengo que pasar disimuladamente- pensó Tsuna.

-Oye ¿tú no eres el familiar de Louise, la Zero?- dijo el estudiante.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió Tsuna.

-No deberías de agradecerle a la persona que te ayudo- dijo el estudiante.

-¿Ayudarme?- Pregunto Tsuna incrédulamente.

-Quien crees que te cargo al cuarto de Louise cuando quedaste inconsciente- dijo el estudiante.

-Ah Gracias- dijo Tsuna – Parece que aquí todos son unos presumidos- susurro para el mismo.

-¡Sawada!- se oyo el grito de Louise bajando las escaleras.

-Mierda debo salir de aquí- dijo Tsuna mientras corría mas a no poder.

Después de salir del pasillo vio la puerta de la salida mientras vio otro par de tortolos sentados al lado de una fuente.

-Louise vi a tu familiar pasar por aquí- dijo el estudiante.

-Ayudame a atraparlo Guiche, se escapo- dijo Louse.

-No me sorprende que lo haya hecho ya que es el familiar de Louise- dijo Guiche.

- No te quedes ahí parado, síguelo- dijo Louise.

-Parece que no tengo de otra- dijo Guiche.

Mientras tanto Tsuna ya estaba por tomarse una pastilla de última voluntad para largarse volando de ahí lo levantan del piso y se le cae la pastilla.

-Vaya esta es la segunda ves que te levito en el día, deberían pagarme por cada vez que lo hago- dijo Guiche.

Tsuna no dijo nada, no podía, estaba impactado viendo el cielo, un cielo con dos lunas, de verdad no era la tierra, era otro lugar, otro mundo. En ese momento recordó a todos sus amigos, su familia, su tutor, ya no los iba a poder ver nunca más.

-Ahora en que me habré metido…..

* * *

En este capitulo intente mostrar mi versión de la vida de Tsuna después de La Batalla de los Representantes, ademas de sus problemas amorosos que en el final del manga no fueron muy claros. Tal ves cambie un poco la perssonalidad de Tsuna pero en otros capitulos se explicara el porque.

**Gracias por leer el capitulo EN VERDAD se los agradesco.**

Por Favor comenten, digan que les gusto y que no, ya que las criticas son bien recibidas


	2. El Nuevo Poder del Familiar

**kathsuriel04**: Yo no me olvido de las personas que me escriben, ademas me gusto tu comentario, y yo que crea que todos los que les gustaban las parejas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, o eran de Kyoko, o eran de Yaoi.

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em**: ya tenia pensado lo de Siesta, lo de los OC se van a demorar ya que necesito a todos los guardianes de los anillos

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: Un nuevo poder para el familiar

-Entonces vivías en la tierra- dijo Louise.

-Si, en Nanimori que quedaba en Japón, un país del continente Asiático- dijo Tsuna.

- Lo siento Sawada pero no puedo creer que exista otro mundo- le dijo Louise.

-Yo tampoco pero aquí estoy- le respondió Tsuna. –Louise, ¿de verdad no puedes devolverme a mi mundo?- .

-No- le responde Louise fríamente.

-"Suspiro "parece que tendré que quedarme aquí- dijo Tsuna desconcertado.

- Ya que estas despierto, necesito que me hagas un favor- le dice Louise.

-Está bien, dime que quie… ¡¿Que carajos estás haciendo?!- dice Tsuna sorprendido.

-Cambiándome obviamente- le responde Louise con tranquilidad.

-Podrías hacerlo en otro lado o por lo menos cuando no esté- le dice Tsuna sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? Solo eres mi familiar, no debería tener pena por alguien como tu- le dice Louise. –En fin lava mi ropa-.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga si estoy atado a tu cama por una cadena?- dijo Tsuna.

-Tienes razón, entonces mantén lista la ropa para mañana- dijo Louise.

-Vaya, de verdad me trata como un perro- dijo Tsuna.

-Sigue quejándote y no habrá desayuno mañana- le dijo Louise.

Tsuna después de oír eso se cayó, ya que su posición en ese momento no era favorable, después de un momento se pudo dormir, aunque si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Reborn, estaría muriéndose de frio, esa noche tuvo un sueño no muy bueno.

-Tsuna, por aquí- le dice Kyoko.

-Ya voy Kyoko- le dice Tsuna.

-Y ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?- dijo Tsuna.

-Ya casi llegamos, solo espera un poco mas- le responde Kyoko.

Tsuna continúo siguiendo a Kyoko hasta llegar a la punta de un barranco, seguido de que apareció Haru de repente y las dos se juntaron, Tsuna confundido le pregunto a Haru que hacía en ese lugar, pero lo único que decían era – ¿A quién eliges? Tsuna- repetidamente al unisonó.

Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, ya que en verdad no podía elegir a alguna, y estaba tan confundido y asustado que no se dio cuenta que estaba retrocediendo a la dirección del vacío, para cuando cae en cuenta ya estaba cayendo por el barranco, esperándolo abajo una gran burbuja verde como la de antes. Al atravesar la burbuja simplemente siguió cayendo por el vacio hasta llegar al cielo de Tristainia, del que siguió cayendo hasta aterrizar en la academia de magia.

Tsuna despierta de su pesadilla, ve que esta amaneciendo y que su ama sigue durmiendo.

-Creo que si no fastidiara tanto seria más bonita- pensó Tsuna mientras le alistaba la ropa. De pronto le sonó el estomago – Mierda creo que tengo hambre, despertare a Louise-.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Louise medio dormida.

- Parece que alguien tiene memora de pollo- le dijo Tsuna. –Soy tu Familiar te acuerdas-.

- A cierto, mi familiar plebeyo- le respondió Louise.

-Bueno aquí tienes tu ropa, ahora te importaría quitarme el collar-le dice Tsuna.

-No- le dice Louise.

-Si que eres obstinada- le dice Tsuna.

-Bueno ahora vísteme- le dice Louise.

-Hazlo tu perezosa- le dice Tsuna.

-Entonces te quieres quedar sin comida- respondió Louise.

En ese preciso momento a Tsuna le suena el estomago, Volviendo a ceder a las caprichos de Louise, ya después de vestirla, lo soltó y tuvo que acompañarla al gran comedor, en el cual le dieron su "desayuno", si es que se le puede decir desayuno a un pedazo de pan viejo con algo de agua. Después del desayuno fueron al salieron para la hora de comunicación con familiares.

-Y ¿que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- le pregunta Tsuna.

-Yo nada, tu ve a traerme un té y rápido- le dice Louise.

-Pero este espacio es para comunicarse, no para mandar a tus familiares- le reprocho Tsuna.

-Si que te quejas por todo, solo obedece a tu ama y tráeme un te ¡Ahora!- le grito Louise. –Dios, porque me toco un plebeyo como familiar, porque no un grifo o por lo menos una salamandra-

- "suspiro" juro que esta chica me va a sacar de mis casillas si sigue con esa actitud- pensó Tsuna mientras iba por el té y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había una chica al frente solo era cuestión de segundos para…

- Lo siento no te vi, ¿estás bien?- dijo Tsuna preocupado.

- No te disculpes, es mi culpa por ir apurada- le respondió la joven.

-Ven, déjame darte una mano- le dice Tsuna.

Mientras Tsuna la ayudaba a levantarse, los dos sintieron una sensación extraña, Tsuna sintió como existía una gran flama que necesitaba ser liberada, La joven sintió como una sensación de libertad y de alivio recorría su cuerpo, como si esta extraña persona tuviera la llave para sentir algo que ella nunca había sentido. Y se hubieran quedado mirando el uno al otro si no fuera porque Guiche les hubiera gritado.

-Hey mesera ¿Dónde está el pastel que pedí?- grito Guiche desde una mesa.

-Ya va- responde la joven. –Lo siento, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte-.

-Igualmente-dijo Tsuna.

-Tu nombre- dijo la chica de repente.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero solo dime Tsuna- le dijo a la chica.

-Yo soy Siesta, espero verte de nuevo- le dijo al chico mientras iba a entregar el pedido.

-Así que por eso te tardabas, después puedes ir de conquistador- le dijo Louise.

-Te equivocas Louise, solo estábamos charlando- le dijo Tsuna.

-Si claro, bueno es normal, como estamos en primavera, los perros están en celo- dijo Louise con un tono incrédulo.

-Ya me degrado de sirviente a perro- pensó Tsuna.

De pronto se oye un grito, los dos fueron a revisar, era Siesta y Guiche, la estaba regañando a punto de golpearla.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le grita Guiche.

-Lo siento, no sabía que usted era novia de la señorita Motmorency- dijo Siesta muy nerviosa.

-¡Ahora he sido humillado en frente de todos, debes pagar por esto!- le dice Guiche.

-No por favor no me lastime- le implora Siesta.

-¡Aprende tu lugar plebeya!- le dice Guiche.

En ese preciso instante llega Tsuna dándole un puño en la cara a Guiche, dejándolo en el piso.

-Maldito Guiche, ¡No tienes vergüenza!, maltratando a una mujer- le grita Tsuna.

-¿Por qué debería tener vergüenza? ¡Es solo una plebeya que necesita ser castigada!- le dice Guiche.

-¡Plebeya o no, es una persona y debe ser tratada como cual, no como simple basura!- le grita Tsuna.

- Veo que tu tampoco comprendes tu posición, entonces ¿Qué te parece un duelo?- le dice Guiche.

-Sí, y te enseñare que ser Noble o Plebeyo no importa en realidad- le dice Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna detente!- le grita Louise. –En ¿que estas pensando? ¡Tendrás suerte si solo sales herido!-.

-No te preocupes por mi Louise- le dice Louis.

-Guiche, por favor perdona a mi familiar, el no sabe lo que dice- le implora Louise.

-Lo siento Louise, pero el acepto así que no hay marcha atrás- le dijo Guiche.

En ese momento Tsuna saca sus guantes y se los pone, -Creo que solo utilizare la primera etapa de mi flama de última voluntad- dijo Tsuna.

-No se dé que hablas pero hare que esa confianza que tienes desaparezca- dice Guiche.

-Por favor Tsuna- san no lo haga, no vale la pena arriesgarse por mi- le dice Siesta.

-Tranquila, le demostrare a todos que los plebeyos no son débiles como ellos creen- le dice Tsuna muy carismáticamente.

- Siempre mira a tu enemigo, idiota- le dice Guiche. – Valkiria ataca-.

- Tsuna simplemente esquiva a su enemigo dando una media vuelta, todos se sorprendieron al ver Tsuna en su estado actual, sus ojos cambiaron de color marrón a naranja, y había una flama en su frente y sus guantes se transformaron de unos simples guantes de lana a unos de metal, después de esquivar Tsuna da un golpe en la frente de la armadura tirándola al piso formándole una abolladura.

-¿Qué pasa Guiche, no me digas que eso es lo único que puedes hacer con tu magia?- dijo Tsuna en su modo de última voluntad.

-No sé qué tipo de magia estas utilizando, pero ahora no me contendré- le dijo Guiche mientras sacaba otras cuatro Valkirias.

-Vaya, parece que será divertido- dijo Tsuna.

Mientras tanto entre los espectadores había todo tipo de comentarios, estaban los que hablaban de l interesante de la pelea, de cómo un plebeyo podía hacer magia y más aun sin varita, y las típicas chicas que decían lo sexy que se veía el familiar de Louise. Louise no podía creerlo, su familiar estaba peleando con el mejor mago de tierra de segundo grado, y le estaba ganando, sus pensamientos fueron mucho agradecimiento, agradecer a Dios de que por fin había hecho algo bien usando la magia, ya que podía apostar de que había invocado al familiar mas fuerte entre todos el mundo, sino fuera por su orgullo estaría llorando de felicidad, aunque no podía olvidar que Guiche no era alguien a quien subestimar.

-No importa cuánto los dañes, con alquimia, los daños leves puede ser reparados- le dijo Guiche.

-Entonces los daños graves son irremediables- dijo Tsuna. En ese momento Guiche puso una cara preocupada, dándose cuenta Tsuna que tenía razón.

En esos momentos no podía hablar mucho ya que estaba siendo atacado por los cinco al mismo tiempo, aunque él podía mantener el ritmo tarde o temprano se iba a cansar asi que hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió, primero esquivo los ataques de las valkirias, después golpeo a unas en las piernas, haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio, entonces cogió una espada y corto a dos valkirias a la mitad, las otras tres valkirias lo atacaron de diferentes direcciones, pero Tsuna simplemente les corto la cabeza de una embestida.

-Vaya Guiche, debo reconocer que fue divertido, pero ya todo acabo- le dijo Tsuna un poco presumido.

-De que hablas, todavía no ha terminado- le dice Guiche. –Mira hacia atrás-.

Tsuna le volteo y vio como una armadura de tres metros casi lo atraviesa, por suerte para él, instintivamente se protegió con su espada aunque la fuerza de la armadura lo hiso retroceder unos diez metros. Tsuna se preguntaba que paso, de alguna forma siente una energía extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo ajeno a él, lo curioso era que su fuente de poder era en la mano izquierda, sentía como recorría todo su cuerpo, como lo hacía más fuerte y ágil, -siento como si estuviera en la segunda etapa de mi flama de la última voluntad- pensó Tsuna mientras esquivaba los ataques del gigante.

En ese momento Tsuna salta a la altura del gigante y lo parte en dos con la espada.

-¡Imposible, un plebeyo, no, un familiar me derroto y es el familiar de Louise la Zero!- grito Guiche desesperado.

-Veo que te tragaste tu orgullo, bien- dijo Tsuna. –"bostezo" este nuevo poder cansa, creo que voy a dormir por un largo tiempo- Después de eso Tsuna se sentó en la pasto y quedo dormido instantáneamente.

Tsuna estaba en un tipo de llano caminando sin rumbo, cuando oye a alguien llamándolo.

-Hola Tsuna-kun- le dijo Vongola Primo.

-Giotto-san ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Tsuna.

-Estas soñando Tsuna, gracias al anillo Vongola me puedo comunicar contigo- le dijo Vongola Primo.

-Giotto-san, de casualidad sabe que pasó hoy- le pregunto Tsuna.

-Una magia ajena se activo, y tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a esta, por eso la rápida pérdida de energía vital- le explico Giotto.

-Y se podría saber cómo lo obtuve- le pregunto Tsuna.

-No preguntes algo que ya sabes- le dice Vongola Primo.

-Entonces fue el contrato con Louise- dice Tsuna.

-Si, además Tsuna, necesito que me hagas un favor- dice Tsuna.

-¿Qué quieres Giotto-san?- le pregunta Tsuna.

-Recientemente sentí una flama de última voluntad muy fuerte, pero esta suprimida, si logras liberar su potencial tal vez pueda recordar de quien era.

-¿Y puedo preguntar para qué?- le dice Tsuna.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Tsuna- le dice Giotto.

De pronto despierta y se encuentra en el cuarto de Louise, además esta Siesta sentada a su lado acariciándolo.

-Siesta ¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunto Tsuna.

-Después de que te quedaras inconsciente, te trajimos hasta el cuarto de la señorita Valiere- le dijo Siesta. –Gracias Tsuna, gracias por defenderme ayer, aquí nadie se atreve a enfrentarlos excepto otros nobles.

-Tranquila, alguien debe de bajar a esos nobles de las nubes- le dice Tsuna. –Oye ¿y Louise?- le pregunta Tsuna.

-Ella está durmiendo, se quedo despierta toda la noche cuidándote- le dijo Siesta.

-Parece que si quiere, puede ser alguien amable- Piensa Tsuna en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta Siesta.

-No, nada- dijo Tsuna un poco forzoso.

-Entonces adiós, Tsuna-san- le dice Siesta mientras le sonríe.

-Adios- le dice Tsuna.

Después de que cerrara la puerta a Tsuna se le vino una imagen a la cabeza.

-Esos ojos, ese pelo y esa sonrisa- Penso Tsuna. –Me recuerdan a Yuni…-

* * *

Les agradezco mucho por leer este capitulo y comenten que les gusto o no. Siguo aceptando criticas constructivas o ideas


End file.
